Kyouya's fiance
by terminatorluvr
Summary: A young girl named Mikuru Asahina enters the host club and is introduced as Kyouya's future wife much to his fangirls dismay and how will the other club members feel when she becomes a member under "The Angelic Beauty" type!
1. Chapter 1

The host club was buzzing with rumors and gossip was spreading like pollen on a bee's but on a hot summer day. "I wonder what all the commotion is about all about Kyouya's entire fan girl club seem to be so upset" Hikaru said curiously.

"You mean you don't know a 1st year freshman is Kyouya's new Fiancé not only that she's really pretty and the heir to her family" Momoko said rather shocked.

"Really! does Kyouya-Sempai know?" Haruhi said in a rather shocked voice unable to believe that Kyouya had a Fiancé despite him never talking about his social life.

Kyouya saw Haruhi's look and hitched up his glasses before returning to typing on his computer and said "yes I've known for at least a month now; she's 18 a year older than me and the heir to her family's school of tea ceremonies and traditional Japanese dance".

_**Suddenly**_

An orangey brown haired girl with big brown eyes walked in wearing the high girl's school uniform. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Tamaki were amazed when they saw Mikuru walk through the door and walk towards them smiling happily and blushing slightly. "She…She's really beautiful" Haruhi thought in amazement while staring in awe at the orangey brown haired girl standing before them.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" Tamaki asked politely with a flirtatious smile on his face to which Kyouya got rather annoyed but still kept his cool and walked towards them then stopped when he was in front of Mikuru.

"Tamaki do me a favor and stop flirting with my FIANCE" Kyouya said sternly which shocked the entire host and causing them to collapse.

"SHE'S YOUR FIANCE KYOUYA SEMPAI!" Haruhi cried loudly unable to believe such a pretty girls was Kyouya's fiancé.

"Yes I met Kyouya at the marriage meeting dinner and fell in love with him straight away and I was so happy when he showed an interest in me too and he even confessed to not just being after my family's wealth" Mikuru said happily.

"But Kyouya is always making money however he sees fit to in the club!" Haruhi cried out in shock and stared at Kyouya in horror. Kyouya saw her staring at fixed his glasses and took a deep breath.

"When I met Miss Mikuru I was fully interested in what kind of person she was and also found her very attractive so I was very pleased that she was my future marriage partner" Kyouya said.

Mikuru tightened her hands into tight fists bravely as they hung either side of her and she asked shyly "K…Kyouya please…please will you kiss me?" her cheeks turning red.

The other hosts and the guests gasped and were very shocked "Kyouya wont possibly do as she asks he's not that kind of person" Hikaru whispered but was shocked when Kyouya placed his hands on Mikuru's shoulders and leaned forward.

Mikuru held her hands close to her chest and puckered her lips gently as Kyouya leaned forward and gently kissed her which made everyone turn silent. They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes before pulling away gently and Mikuru was blushing her eyes shining happily.

"He…he really did it…he really kissed her!" Kaoru said in shock unable to believe his eyes as Kyouya never got overly affectionate with anyone and always seemed reserved this was a whole new side of him they had never seen.

"Oh Mikuru, I went out and got us both matching trinket to wear to keep admirers away" Kyouya said and placed a small silver ring on her finger then his own.

"Oh Kyouya it's so pretty!" cried Mikuru gazing at it in admiration and Kyouya smiled as he saw how happy she was.

"Honey-sempai would you get Mikuru a slice of chocolate cake topped with strawberries and be sure NOT to eat the strawberries or cake!" Kyouya said firmly to which Mitsukuni obeyed but with a pouted expression since cake was his favourite.

_**10 mins later**_

Kyouya was chatting to Mikuru who was eating her cake but the 2 of them were drinking earl grey tea and Mikuru was blushing heavily. "My my they seem to be having a good time" Kaoru said enviously as he watched Kyouya flirt with Mikuru while they were forced to watch from the sidelines and find ways to entertain themselves and so far it was only Haruhi and the twins who were playing cards.

"Well I'll say this Kyouya sure has found a cute and sensitive girl to share his life with she is a true angel" Tamaki said to which they agreed. "Tamaki can you add Mikuru to the host club as a member titled under the angelic beauty type" Kyouya said sternly which shocked everyone but Kyouya said "As vice president I also have say RIGHT Tamaki!?" Kyouya said icily.

Tamaki sighed heavily "Yeah your right ok as of today Mikuru Asahina is the first known female member of our club titled under "The angelic beauty" Tamaki said solemnly. The rest of the club seemed unsure but had no choice but to agree.


	2. C2: Kyouya the passionate

Mikuru was in the changing room and was rather nervous about her outfit. Today the club was dressing up Kimono's and doing a theme on Samurai's; due to being Kyouya's Fiancé Mikuru had been recently allowed to join the club under the title "The Angelic beauty type".

Her Kimono was golden yellow with white flowers, a black Obi with a giant bow then her hair had been styled into 2 bunches with black butterfly slides and bands. Mikuru quickly applied peach lipstick and perfume.

_**In club**_

Tamaki approached Mikuru first "Ah Mikuru that Kimono suits you so well Kyouya is truly a lucky guy indeed" he teased flirtatiously.

Hikaru and Kaoru nudged each other and smirked "hey boss you aren't in on Kyouya-sempai's girl are you?" Hikaru to which Kaoru sniggered "he's such a womanizer".

Tamaki fumed with rage "I AM NOT A WOMANIZER!" he yelled crossly making a scene.

Haruhi sighed "Geez Tamaki sempai is such a dummy". Haruhi then proceeded to walk towards Mikuru "Hi Mikuru you look so cute in that kimono" she said kindly.

Mikuru smiled "Thanks Haruhi it'll be nice to have another girl around it feels comforting" she said quietly.

Honey bounded up to Mikuru "Hey Mikuru you look so cute and Azusa-chan thinks so too" he said waving his toy bunny in her face.

Mouri-Sempai said nothing and just helped prepare the food, drinks and props in the music room. There was even oriental incense in various areas of the room making it smell wonderful.

Kyouya walked towards Mikuru and smiled "I see that you like your Kimono Miss Asahina" he said kindly.

Mikuru blushed "Y…Yes Kyouya I love it but if…if I may be so bold could you please call me Mikuru" she asked shyly.

Kyouya looked surprised but then smiled "Of course" he said kindly kissing her hand.

Everyone was shocked and made a large yell. Kyouya never did these things usually during club hours making it scary for some of the other members.

"OH MY GOD KYOUYA IS SO DARING! WHAT A BOLD MOVE!" Renge cried loudly through the microphone while other guests screamed wildly at the fan service.

_**Later**_

Mikuru sat with Kyouya while with his guests and although some were jealous he was also protective of her and warned the girls that if they harmed her they would regret it with that the girls nodded and quickly escaped. Most of the other girls were rather supportive and said they made a cute couple and commented on how cute Mikuru was and that Kyouya was a very lucky guy indeed to have such a beauty as his future wife.

Tamaki sat with his usual pretty guests and held them close to him while stroking their hair kissing their cheeks and whispering sweet words into their ears. He often peered at Kyouya and smiled thinking to himself how happy he was for him.

Hikaru and Kaoru made tea and served cakes to their guests while saying that the food was made by cooks at their home. This made their guests very excited and they also loved their lovey dovey routine more.

Honey would comment on how Mikuru was his favourite friend now next to Azusa because she liked bunny costumes which made the guests think that Kyouya must have wild fetishes and they thought of Honey-sempai like that and sighed fondly.

Haruhi spoke to her guests about how Mikuru's innocence and kindness reminded her of herself when she was young and that she was going to become great friends with her which made her fans lovey dovey and happy.

_**Much later after club activities**_

Mikuru finished changing out of her kimono and made her way to the music room where an unfamiliar face would be awaiting her and most likely scare her too.

Back in the club room Ritsu Kasanoda was talking to the others but was also curious to learn more about the new host and Kyouya's fiancé. "So tell me Kyouya-Sempai is she cute? How old is she? What is she like?" he asked desperately finding it hard to believe such a scary yet handsome person could get a girl.

Suddenly Mikuru appeared stunning Ritsu into silence to which Mikuru looked at him then walked over to Kyouya and said "Kyouya who is that scary looking boy?" she asked innocently.

Kyouya stroked her hair gently and said "Mikuru this is 1st year Ritsu Kasanoda and he's been very anxious to meet you".

Ritsu nearly collapsed from shock and then cried "THAT CUTE CHICK IS YOUR FIACE?!"

Kyouya nodded "Why is there a problem?" he asked hitching his glasses to scary mode.

Hikaru and Kaoru cut in before violence could occur but not speaking simultaneously for a change.

"Nah that's not it Kyouya-Sempai" Hikaru said casually making a shrugging gesture.

"Yeah I think its cos he's merely shocked that you could get such a gorgeous girl as your future wife" Kaoru said to which Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Ritsu nodded nervously "Yeah, yeah what they said" he said waving his arms nervously as to not anger the Vice president.

Kyouya's glasses returned to normal and he looked less scary "well I'm glad, I would have to take serious measures if you insulted me about my bridal choice".

Ritsu nodded yet again nervously and left quickly to escape the fearful gaze of Kyouya Ohtori the Vice President of the Host club.

Mikuru merely stood where she was for a while then said "What a strange boy don't you think Kyouya".

Kyouya took off his glasses to clean them "Indeed but he has his times when he isn't all bad" he sighed irritably.

Haruhi turned to Mikuru "Hey Mikuru how are you getting home?" she asked curiously.

Kyouya put his arm around Mikuru and smiled "Haruhi you didn't hear Mikuru and I are to wed this week so the school is to be shut so the students I choose may attend the wedding with their families".

Haruhi was shocked but then sighed heavily "And I would be one of those guests right?" she answered in a worn out tone.

Tamaki nodded "Indeed but we have got a disguise for you so you'll look like a girl the entire time" he said with a mischievous smile.

Honey-sempai nodded "yeah and since it's chosen by us you'll look super cute and adorable right Takashi!" Honey-sempai cried turning to Mouri-sempai.

Mouri looked up and then said "yeah" in his usual drone voice that sounded uninterested.

Haruhi sighed and face palmed herself then said "Oh well I might as well invite my dad or he'll go ballistic at not seeing me in a dress" she sighed and then called her dad quickly to get it over with.


End file.
